Promise? Promise
by GoddessOfArchitecture
Summary: "Promise to be by my side forever. Promise to hold me tightly. Promise me that you will always love me... Forever and ever." She looked at him in the eyes. "Promise?" "Promise," he replied. Promising Percabeth one-shots are ready and fresh for you to read. And no, I didn't copy TFIOS. Okay? Okay.


**Hey people. I promised my 'Teach Me How To Love' followers that I would make five new one shots. I decided that it should all be in one, whole entire story because writing new stories wouldn't be so... And yeah, I want more people to check it out. (Not going to lie, I love to get attention. No wonder why I got 80% Aphrodite.) But any who, I just want you guys to enjoy your lives. And by doing that, provide special reading fan-fiction for you guys all!**

**Chapter One: Percy thought he was in love with his girlfriend, Calypso. But as the years went by, it seems like their relationship was restricting, sending them further apart. And little did Percy know, the real love of his life was the one who was by his side all this time... Annabeth.**

**Enjoy.**

**-GOA**

* * *

Percy's POV

"Calypso! Calypso!" I cried out. I ran towards the door, where the love of my life stood with a huge grin on her face. The grin made me so happy, I grinned so myself. Tears of joy bursted from the corner of my eyes, and I choked as we embraced each other in a long warm hug.

I sobbed and sobbed. It has been a long time since I have seen her. Calypso had told me that she would be setting out to explore the world with her father just last year, leaving myself with a big broken heart. She didn't want me to be sad, so she gave me a small watch, and whenever the timer went off, it would play our song-the song that helped connect to each other more.

"Percy! Oh, Percy!" she wept in my shoulder, damping my green just a little, though I didn't care. My heart swelled inside if my chest, and I longed for her in my arms even more than right now. "Oh, how much I missed you! Whenever I laid down on my bed, I would think of you beside me, comforting me, saying that it's alright and that you are right there by my side. Percy..."

We cuddled more, which lasted for a few more minutes. We just need to get a hang of each other, that's all. And after that, a few seconds later, we broke apart, staring longingly into each other's eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkled in the sight of her man. The thought made me feel happier, and tears of joy bursted out from my eyes even more.

"Come on, Calypso," I said happily. "I have got a place to show you, but you must close your eyes. No surprises will be revealed to you." She giggled, and hovered her soft hand closely over her eyes. She was truthful, because she did her job to not look to where we were heading towards to.

I attached my hand into her free one, and we glided down the hallways until we reached the door to the garage room. Unlocking the car door, I held the car door open for Calypso, and helped her get up the steps gently. One step, two steps, and she was finally fitted into her seatbelt. She still kept her promise, keeping her eyes shut as I jumped into the driver's seat. I glanced through the mirror and saw that she trying not smile, though I could see her lips twitching unwillingly. And that, I gave out a little chuckle and backed the car out into the driveway.

The car drove smoothly along the highway, so I turned up some relaxing music, and let Calypso have some peace after her big adventure. Hey, she could be very tired. And possibly she could sleep in the car while I drive towards the super secret I have to show her.

After a while, we arrived at a small park. Not too many people's cars were parked in the driveway. Which was good, because I just wanted private time with me and my beautiful girlfriend of all time. I was excited, of course, but this was a place to be serious yet to be so kind and tender. It was pure magic, and that was why I wanted to come here. Only she was trusted enough to be apart of me and Annabeth's secret magic world.

"We are here, Cali," I said. I got up and unbuckled her from her seat and lead her out of the car door. I locked the car, and I suddenly was ready to bring her to 'Our Place' what me and Annabeth call it.

I lead her through long arrow pathways, through some sharp turns, a few bushes, behind some tree, up to a lake until we finally came to Our Place. It was beautiful, and I was really glad Annabeth and I had found this place, otherwise I wouldn't share it with a twice as beautiful girlfriend.

"Let's sit down on the grass." I gestured to a bug patch of flowing grass, breezing through the wind. She smiled and laid down upon he bushy grass. I stared at her continuously. Her eyes fluttered shut, and saw that there was a slight blush growing on her cheeks.

"Tell me about this place," she said curiously. "How did you find it?"

I felt guilty. Annabeth wouldn't want me to share private information about our childhood life, but this was my girlfriend; I just have to have faith in trusting her. "Annabeth and I found it," I replied, but not in a tone that I really wanted it to be in. "We were wondering through this park. It was, or still is, our childhood park. My mother and her father were good friends, and we also went to Primary School together. We are literally best friends ever since I could remember.

"But anyways," I said, not wanting to brag too much about Annabeth, "We were just little six year olds with no experience whatsoever... And little children just absolutely love to play little games in a big environment. So we decided to plat game called 'Up The Half-Blood Hill.' I know, it's a weird name, but just get along with it, okay?

"So we were running around the woods until we got lost. We didn't know where we were, but our reactions were astonished. We saw how beautiful this secret garden was, and we decided to make it our own. We didn't think anyone tended the flowers or trees or the grass, because huge vines and missed covered everything up.

"'Why don't we make a camp over here?' That was Annabeth. She loved her ideas and loved to share them, too. So I said, 'Yeah! That'd be cool! We can train and fight monsters and we will be the best buds that complete hard quests!' We laughed together and started making mini shelters for us both."

I smiled and Calypso grinned, but something in her eyes told me it was not making them sparkle. I was puzzled for a second, but then I stared at her beauty and began to forget about my worries. I don't have time to worry about anything, as long as I have Calypso here, nothing will ever go wrong.

As if in cue, my phone started to ring loudly, and I irritatedly snatched it out of my pocket. The loud ring interrupted our calm silence of peace, and I was frustrated, so I growled into the phone like the caller was the worst thing that happened to me.

"Argh! Hello!?" I hissed into the phone. "Speak!"

"Damn, Percy," one of my best friend's voice answered collectively, but his voice was frightened. It was Grover. "Chill man, chill."

Feeling guilty, I chilled off a bit and sighed. Calypso sat up straight and looked curiously at me, mouthing, 'Who's on the phone?' So I mouthed Grover and turned myself back to the phone.

"Grover?" I asked. "What's wrong? Why did you call? You know I'm out with Calypso!"

"Percy!" he exclaimed. "You've got to come over here now!"

I was confused.

"What are you saying, damn guy!" I said. "What's happening?!"

"Percy! Come on! To our hospital! Annabeth is in there!" Grover screamed. He was breathing thickly that you could hear his breath running out. "She- she's-"

The phone stopped. It had ran out of battery. But that didn't matter. What mattered was what Grover was saying. Annabeth had been in an accident of some sort. I stilled for the very moment, and every cell of my body let out a huge cry. A huge electric bolt raced through myself, and I was left like that, staring into space. A felt myself starting to cry.

Calypso came and grabbed my arm tightly, squeezing so hard that I pulled it out of her grasp. I took a look at her face full of pain and confusion, a small frown pulling from the edge of her mouth. For a moment, I felt guilty, but that slowly washed away when I realised that I had to focus on what I am doing.

"Percy-" she started gently.

"-No!" I hissed, but not directly at her. Apparently she took it the wrong way.

"Percy, come on! What's wrong!?" She looked me into the eyes, and her warm brown eyes glittered. "Why are you acting like this!?"

"I-I need to go, Cal," I said, lowering my voice. "My best friend is hurt, and I am not there."

She held a grasp again tight against my skin, but I tugged it back to myself to let myself free. I heard her own arm fall down to her side. A small sob, barely audible, came from behind.

"Go," her voice trembled. "I'll take a taxi."

"Thank you."

It was unusual of her not to give me a kiss good bye. She'd do it every time she left me, and she'll do it every time she feels for me. But today-today didn't seem to be one its happiest times. And if it isn't one of its happiest times, well... I need to tell her now. I need to tell Calypso that; that not every time she will kiss my lips good-bye. That she won't be the one who I will sacrifice for. That she won't be the one that I was destined to protect. That she isn't the one who I will run for every time she moves on the other half of the world. That she isn't the one who I will truly love...

I started to walk, but I suddenly stopped the second I did.

"Calypso, we were never to be," I whispered, but still loud enough for her to hear. "I realised that my place is to be on my best friend's right side... Annabeth's side."

...

"I know just earlier I was happy to be with you. But it now it's Annabeth turn."

I knew that she understood. She had told me that every time she dated a boy she liked, she loved him so much that her heart actually throbbed for the boy. She'd do anything for that specific boy to be with her forever. But it was like a curse. A real living curse. Whenever she did love someone, they'd leave her, break her heart, and never show up again. Then it happens all over again. I thought I was the one who wouldn't leave, but apparently, that wasn't the case.

I sprinted to the car, a determined face scrunched up. Tears of persistence and sadness... Let's just say that every loving emotion came to my eyes.

I was already in the car. Buckled up. Full on drive.

...

...

1273637272754

"WHERE IS ANNABETH CHASE?!" I banged my clenched hand onto the desk.

An African American lady stared at me, and looked like she was chewing on some gum. She looked around her mid thirties, but her make-up caked faced told me she wanted to be younger. Ugh, this woman looks like a daughter of Aphrodite!

"Wait, hon," she said in a quite bored tone.

"UGHHH!" I groaned loudly. It was a real, emotional groan. Not a usual groan you do when the teacher tells you that you're doing algebra.

After a few minutes (which literally felt like a millennium), the lady came out with a white piece of paper, crippled as if it was thrown in the trash.

"Sorry, hon," she said with her screechy voice. "One of my work mates accidentally threw the information out. Have no idea why she did so." I knew she was lying. I knew she was the one who wanted to waste my time. She truly was like an Aphrodite child. But you know what they say: 'Love can see through all lies.'

"Thank you," I growled. I snatched the paper out of her hands. I know I am acting like a complete douche bag, but in this time, there was no need for manners.

I started pacing myself around the hospital. While doing this, I looked down to my piece of paper. I desperately wanted to know what room Annabeth was in. The piece of paper read: Room 174. I looked around the hallways to see some signs, but I was no where close to room number 174. I started to feel a bit frustrated.

I wasn't where I was going. Maybe because I was a little too... well, in focused. I am focused! Focused in finding Annaneth, that is. But not focused on anything thing else but her. As a consequence of not watching where I was going, I suddenly crashed into someone. A big mass of curly brown hair flew in front of my face as we fell down. Familiar brown eyes met mine, and recognition came to me.

I had knocked down Grover. He fell on the floor, but not with a huge impact.

"Grover! I am so so sorry!" I yelled suddenly.

"Percy!" he said. "I knew you were around here somewhere!" He had this weird talent of finding people. Don't ask.

"Come on, Grover, show me the way to my best friend!" I yelled (again) eagerly. He nodded and grabbed my arm tightly.

He dragged me through hallways and stairs, and even if he did do a little Chinese burn to my arm, I still kept on going. We twisted around different corners, different routes, and even accidentally came into a sick old man's room. The old man started to make insults, but they all came with coughs that we didn't understand. Never mind, we're wasting time!

We ran and ran and finally came to room 174. Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth was all that rang in my head. The door was closed shut, and I was tempted to twist the knob fully open so that I can just go inside and kiss my dear angel. Oh, my heart leapt like it was on full speed. Wait, hold on there, Percy. What's with these Shakespeare words? I shook my head.

I started to reach my hands onto the metal knob until Grover stopped me while placing his hand in my shoulder. I looked at him as he swept his curly brown hair away from his acne face.

"Percy," he said. "Good luck." He smiled at me and I smiled back weakly. He put his hand away from my shoulder and walked away as if running from the bottom floor to here didn't matter to him anymore.

I breathed in. And I exhaled. I am not ready to see Annabeth, but I am doing this for her.

I walked inside the room.

My breath caught inside of my throat.

There, sat Annabeth, reading a book called 'House of Hades' by Rick Riordan. Her eyes scanned the words eagerly, but her eyes didn't sparkle the way they had been when she usually reads. The door clicked behind me. Oh, and my heart just jumped out of my chest.

Annabeth's big princess locks swung around her shoulder, and her startling grey eyes met mine. Her lips were once in a straight thin line, but now I saw the tips of her gorgeous lips tilting upwards. Her eyes started to sparkle, like the way she reads books, but even more sparkly. It actually shine like a star when she started to cry. She brushed a curly lock of her to the side of her head and said: "Come to me, Seaweed Brain." Her words electrified me. As if enchanted, my body moved by the sound of her sweet voice.

I smiled nervously and came around her hospital bed. I sat down on a nearby chair. Tears sprang from the side of my eyes as I grasped her hand so tight. She gave me a strained smile. I kissed her hand and snuggled into her lap. She stroked my hair and gave out a raspy laugh. She didn't sound too well, but to me, she was beautiful.

"Promise," she said. "Promise me that you will stay by my side. Promise me you will be with me forever. Promise?" Her eyes bore into mine.

I nodded. "Promise."

* * *

**You're welcome. :) **

**It was so so so sad.. I can't- **

**I think I'm becoming worse at writing because I can't think of any words anymore. ):**

**I got a little inspiration today, that's why I decided to make this story. The next story is going to be awesome! Just you wait! Like, for reals. I'm about to cry because of the next story!**

**Well, Annabeth asked for Percy to promise. But I'm not going to promise that I'm going to update every week cause I'm so busy. I've been the busiest this term... A lot of hard work. Maybe next term I'll be super busy that it would seem that I wouldn't exist on Fanfiction.**

**Promise me you will like this? **

**stay happy, **

**GOA**


End file.
